Souvenirs effacés
by SherlockIsNotReal
Summary: Sherlock a des visions. Il semble connaitre Jim Moriarty. Il comprends peu à peu qu'il y a des souvenirs qu'il a tenté d'oublier. Je ne sais pas écrire du slash, donc vous m'excuserez !


Son visage lui rappelait quelqu'un. Mais qui ?  
Gay.  
C'était sorti tout seul. Et les caractéristiques qu'il avait donné à John était seulement pour ne pas donner des doutes à son ami. Son visage...Son visage. Ce nom. Jim. Qui était il ? Il devait se souvenir. Qui était-il ?  
"'- Je m'appelle Jim ou James. Comme vous voulez. Et vous ?  
- Sherlock Holmes.  
- Joli nom. On sera donc coloc' ?"  
"- Sherlock ?"  
Le détective consultant ouvrit les yeux. Son plafond...John était debout à quelques mètres de lui. Il était dans son canapé, les mains jointes. Il remarqua qu'il respirait un peu trop fort pour une situation si calme et si ennuyeuse.  
"- j'ai cru que tu dormais...continua John.  
- Non, je réfléchissais, se vexa Sherlock irrité que son ami puisse lui attribuer une activité si normale.  
- C'est bon, on me se trompait. Je pars voir Sarah.  
- Oui, vas-y..." Grogna-t-ill pour toute réponse.

* * *

**Cette scène se déroule pendant "La chute du Reichenbach", Attention : le scénario original est modifié dans certain cas...**

Jim Moriarty. James Moriarty. Richard Brook. Tout concordait maintenant, il avait seulement du mal à se souvenir. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se rappeler ? Ces noms lui disaient quelques choses. Mais quoi ?  
Seul dans le laboratoire de St Bart, il essayait de se rappeler. Il avait abandonner John depuis longtemps déjà et Molly n'allait pas tarder à arriver. _Jim...Richard...Moriarty...Brook..._  
_"- Ton nom complet est James Richard Moriarty-Brook ?_  
_- ça t'étonne, hein ?_  
_- Pourquoi un nom si compliqué qui te suit ?_  
_- Parce que je trouve cela "sexy"._  
_- ton père s'appelait Moriarty. Et ta mère Brook ?_  
_- Nan...Tu te compliques pas assez, Sherlock._  
_- Je ne comprends pas._  
_- Un peu plus tard, peut-être."_  
Molly était là. Elle semble ne pas le voir. Alors qu'elle tentait de quitter définitivement le labo, elle sursauta.  
"- Que voulez vous ?  
- Molly, je crois que je ne suis pas celui que je pense être, engagea-t-il la gorge sèche et l'esprit à moitié concentré, est ce que vous êtes prêt à l'aider quand même ?  
- De quoi avez vous besoins.  
- J'ai besoins de vous."  
Molly, à ces mots, afin de remettre bien ces idées en place, alluma un peu plus les lumières.  
"- Pourquoi ? Que puis je faire pour vous aider ?  
- Il y a des choses que je n'arrive pas à me souvenirs. Des choses que j'ai du mal à distinguer. J'ai beau essayé de me souvenir...  
- Vous avez perdu la mémoire ? Comme l'azheimer ? Craignit la jeune légiste.  
- Non...je sais ce que je suis, ce que je fais, pourquoi et comment...mais je n'arrive plus à me souvenir de..."  
Il passa une main à son front comme fatigué des événements qu'il avait suivi. Il se rassit lentement, soufflant un peu. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi sa mémoire si grande normalement, ne pouvait pas aller chercher dans ses souvenirs.  
"- J'ai besoin de savoir qui est Jim Moriarty, Molly...Vous avez été sa petite amie pendant quelques temps, vous pouvez me dire qui il était ?"  
La jeune femme hésita. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que voulez réellement Sherlock.  
"- Jim était...venu seulement en remplaçant, en stagiaire, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, commença-t-elle, il a dit qu'il se nommait en réalité James Richard Moriarty-Brook.  
- Vous en êtes surs ?  
- Oui, il me l'a clairement fait savoir. Il a dit qu'il a étudié à Cambridge et qu'il a rencontré son meilleur ami là-bas, qu'il n'a plus revu depuis des années mais qu'il avait peut-être retrouvé.  
- Son meilleur ami comment s'appelait-il ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Il ne m'a rien dit de plus à ce sujet. Ce que je sais c'est que sa mère était allemande."  
"- Ma mère était allemande, mon père était anglais. De bons parents, je dois dire.  
- Pourquoi venir à Cambridge ?  
- Pour le fun. Et on m'a dit que j'allais un peu plus m'amuser."  
"- Sherlock, vous allez bien ? Intervint tout à coup Molly.  
Il sursauta de nouveau. Il était encore dans son esprit. Il devrait y remédier.  
Ainsi, il a du connaitre Moriarty, il y a longtemps. Mais il ne s'en souvenait pas. Le visage qui était censé lui parler était en réalité flou dans sa tête comme une ombre que on n'arrivait pas à distinguer. Une ombre sinistre, effrayante et angoissante. Il ressentait ce qu'il avait déjà eu à Baskervilles, la peur. Avait-il peur de Moriarty ? Non. Loin de là. C'était bien autre chose. Un autre problème. Plus terrifiant surement.  
Après avoir remercié timidement la jeune légiste, Sherlock resta au labo. De toutes façons, John allait le rejoindre tôt ou tard.

* * *

_J'attends sur le toit. JM_

Jim Moriarty était effectivement sur le toit. Il attendait avec son sourire charmeur et ses yeux brillants de malice. Il y avait une table avec des tasses de thé et un panier remplie de gourmandises. Le détective voyant ses mets, haussa les sourcils, surpris. Jim était assis et tendait les bras.  
"- Salut, Sherlock, l'accueilla-t-il, comment te sens-tu ? Bien, tant mieux ! Nous avons tant de choses nous dire."  
Sherlock s'assit un peu sceptique, ne comprenant guère le jeu de son "ennemi".  
"- Tu m'as bien accueilli chez toi, la dernière fois, je te rends ce que je te dois, expliqua Jim à sa question silencieuse.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je t'aime bien, mon cher ami."  
Le visage de Sherlock montrait un doute. Son esprit eut beau essayer de se souvenir de l'homme qu'il voyait à chaque vision mais il y avait toujours du flou.  
"- Je...ne crois pas...ne me souviens pas...Bredouilla-t-il avec effort de remémoration.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va revenir. Je me souviens que la dernière fois que on s'est vu étant jeune, tu es parti sans me dire au revoir !"  
Il attendait une intervention de Sherlock, mais rien, il continua :  
"- Tu es parti parce que tu avais peur ou parce que tu avais honte ?  
- Honte ou peur de quoi ?  
- De ce que je t'ai fait."  
Il défaillit. Quoi ? Il ne se souvenait pas. Qu'avait fait Jim de mal ? Il savait qu'il avait passé ses années d'université avec Jim...mais...  
"- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?" S'écria Sherlock en voyant l'autre homme s'approchait de lui.  
Jim renversa toute la table puis attrapa le col de Sherlock pour le jeter sur le meuble vidé à sa surface.  
"- Je vais te faire remémorer les souvenirs de la nuit que nous avons passé ensemble Sherlock."  
_Il faisait nuit noir. Jim et moi sommes revenus d'une fête ennuyeuse à notre gout. Nous sommes rentrés à Montaigue Street._  
_Sherlock essaya de se débattre du mieux qu'il pouvait tandis que Jim cherchait à atteindre la bouche de celui qui le retenait. Le détective se sentait de plus en plus mal et son corps devenait de plus en plus lourd._  
_"- Sherlock, tu sais que c'est bientot les vacances et que nous n'allons plus nous revoir._  
_- Bien sur que je le sais._  
_- ah, cool...dans ce cas..."_  
_Doucement, il s'était approché de moi. Je me suis mis à reculer._  
_"- Jim..._  
_- Chut..."_  
_Dans mon dos, le mur du salon. Sur mon torse, sa main. Son sourire s'était illuminé. Mon coeur battait très vite. J'avais...une angoisse. Qu'allait-il me faire ? j'avais tenté d'enlever sa main qui me touchait. Mais il m'avait prit mes deux poignées avec force et m'avait embrassé comme un chien ayant soif._  
"- Souviens toi, Sherlock, où tu as failli m'appartenir ! Dit-il en caressant de sa bouche le visage du consultant de la police.

**A suivre...maybe.**


End file.
